Mentor
by PadawanMage
Summary: The Clone Wars have just started to rage across the galaxy, and Count Dooku has plans to help a certain son of a bounty hunter attain his destiny. Read and Review!
1. The Proposal

**Title:** "Mentor"

**Time Period:** Just at the end of Attack of The Clones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **The Clone Wars begin to rage across the galaxy, and a Sith Lord helps a single boy takes his fist step at reaching his destiny.

**Author's Notes: **This fic came from a discussion I had a few years ago on what happened to Boba right after his father was killed on Geonosis? There appears to be a lot of unwritten history from this time, to when we see him in ESB. I'm not exactly sure if this can be called Alternate Universe, but until proven otherwise..

There are many references that I used to get some background on the key characters here, including:

The Clone Wars 'Micro-Series' on Cartoon Network.   
Star Wars: Jango Fett by Dark Horse Comics   
Star Wars: Jango Fett, Open Seasons by Dark Horse Comics   
Star Wars: Tales #18 by Dark Horse Comics 

None of the characters are mine, but if they were, I could kiss my college loans goodbye!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter One: "The Proposal"

The black pit of space stretched out as far as the eye could see. Here and there stars twinkled randomly to their own rhythm. In the exact center of all this, a single blue-green gem of a planet hung peacefully.

A massive column of collimated energy suddenly lanced out and stopped in a point in space. A second one appeared and joined it at the exact point, a third appeared, then a forth. The main juncture of all the energy glowed briefly, then a titanic emerald beam of energy lanced out at the planet. The beam lanced right through the celestial body, erupting it into a massive explosion, sending pieces or crust and debris flying out into space. Space became littered with the remains of the planet.

A tall, bearded figure stepped into the very center of the devastation.

"As you can see, my lord, this is just an extrapolated simulation of what the weapon can accomplish," Count Dooku said as he leaned over and pressed a switch. The flying debris stopped in mid-air, lost focus, and then returned to the memory of the holographic projector. The area around him brightened briefly then was replaced by a red-hued wire-frame schematic of a massive battlestation.

"Interesting," was all that the black hooded individual sitting on a black throne said. "Have the Geonosians begun construction?" asked Lord Sidious.

The Count shook his head. "No, my lord. Poggle the Lesser was more anxious to get these plans away from the Jedi, than in starting any form of construction."

The other Sith Lord sat back and steepled his fingers. "Just so. A weapon of this magnitude would seriously alter the balance of power between your Confederacy and the Republic."

"It is only a weapon, Lord Sidious," Count Dooku said with a sniff. "It cannot compare to the power of the Force." He frowned slightly. "Although I could see someone in the military getting all choked up over such a 'technological terror'."

The black cowl of the Sith Lord moved only a centimeter in Dooku's direction, but nothing was said. The Count, however, swore he could almost hear an eyebrow rise.

"Quite," Sidious murmured. A slight gesture caused the battlestation diagrams to disappear and be replaced by a massive three-dimensional representation of the galaxy. Within the galaxy, systems here and there began to glow softly in different colors: red for the Confederacy, green for the Republic and yellow for undecided. As expected, most of the Republic systems tended to be near the galactic core, while the Separatists were out on the Rim. Many contested territories between the two were also shown in yellow. Another gesture and more symbols began to appear: Clone Trooper movements, droid factories, weapon caches, bank accounts used by the Separatists, detailed accounts of Trade Federation and Republic cruiser movements, even the location of which Jedi were leading which armies. It was, quite literally, the entire breakdown on the real-time state of the war. Any half-way decent military commander – on either side of the conflict - could've won the war in a matter of days with what the map showed.

But that was not the intent of the Sith Lords.

Sidious leaned forward and stared intently at the map. "Lord Tyranus, we must orchestrate this 'Clone War' to maximum effect. The longer we can draw this conflict, the better. Once we whittle down the ranks of the Jedi, the few that remain will not stand to the might of our battle-proven army." His voice then dropped to a lethal whisper. "The added benefit is the settling of accounts against those idiots in the Trade Federation."

Count Dooku nodded. He knew his Master's utter contempt for the Neimodians as they were the one's responsible for the botched trade blockade 10 years ago with their defeat at Naboo, not to mention the loss of his predecessor, Darth Maul. Sidious bid his time for a very good reason: he didn't want the Trade Federation to be beaten, he wanted them _annihilated_.

A dark lord _never_ forgot – nor forgave – failure.

A single finger lifted and the hologram disappeared into the memory of the holo-projector, plunging the area into near-darkness. A soft rustle of robes, and the Sith Lord walked past Dooku.

"Walk with me, my friend," his master said. Dooku silently fell in step and to the right of Sidious. Both walked out to a terrace overlooking their decrepit surroundings. In the far distance, both could see the glow of the main hub of the planet. The sector of Coruscant that Darth Sidious setup his headquarters had long ago fallen into disuse and decay. Buildings of various sizes stood silently, incomplete and rusting, and virtually no traffic traveled through here.

_How fitting_, thought Tyranus _that this forgotten sector of the planet would be the birthplace of the new order that is to come_.

"How go your plans to recruit allies to your cause, Lord Tyranus?" he asked.

Dooku paused, marshaling his thoughts. "Aside from those who have already signed over, I've begun contacting several Jedi who are of the same mind as I, in terms of the Republic. It should not be too difficult to persuade them to commit fully to my cause."

Sidious smiled and nodded. "Excellent. Dissension will grow in the Senate when they realize that their own 'guardians' cannot even provide a united front against the war."

Dooku smiled at another thought as well. "It will cause even more of a furor in the Jedi Council as well." He could imagine – and quite frankly, relish - Master Yoda's dismay at seeing Jedi defecting over to the Confederacy.

"And what of the people you've chosen to be your lieutenants?" asked Sidious.

"I leave soon for Rattatak. Aside from another possible planet that may secede, it also holds a Dark Jedi who would be an excellent addition to the cause." He smirked darkly. "Asajj Ventress fancies herself a Sith, my lord," Tyranus said lightly. Sidious turned slightly and an ironic look passed between master and apprentice. "Although her raw talent and fierce determination will be more than a match for any Jedi, she will know the full measure of a Sith in due time," Tyranus finished.

Sidious smiled thinly. "I look forward to seeing you put such an upstart in her place, my friend." He brought a single finger up. "However, in this case, I have the final say as to whether or not to allow her to be brought in. If I deem her worthy, you will hone her present skills, Tyranus, but teach her none of the Sith ways. She is to be a tool, nothing more; a useful tool, perhaps, but ultimately, disposable."

"Of course, my lord." Dooku's tone was obedient, but his eyebrows raised a little as if saying, _I know my place, my lord._

Sidious nodded. "Who else?"

"The bounty hunter, Durge, should just now be awakening from his long hibernation. It should not be difficult to lure him into my ranks, since he's sworn revenge against the Mandalorians, the very ones who put him into his sleep in the first place. Once he hears that the genetic blueprint for the Clone Army was a Mandalorian, he'll need no coaxing for what needs to be done."

Sidious frowned a little. "Why would you have need of another bounty hunter? Have you not - ?" He stopped as he noticed the expression on his apprentice's face. "Ah, yes, now I see. Jango Fett was lost on Geonosis." It was statement, not a question.

Tyranus nodded curtly. "He was, quite literally, irreplaceable, my lord. Not only did he train the clone army into what it is now, but he also provided the raw material to build that army in the first place."

"Your last report stated that the Kaminoans have another million clones well on the way," Sidious said quietly. "Are you now saying you didn't prepare well enough in advance?" There was now a hint of menace in Sidious' voice.

"Not at all, my lord," Tyranus replied smoothly. "Jango Fett did train a handful of exceptional clones that came as close to the original in that they are not as docile as standard troopers and have been given a higher level of independent thought. These can take over for training from now on, if need be."

Sidious looked away for a moment, then spoke, "Did your colleague not have an unaltered clone made that he could raise as his own son?"

Tyranus' eyebrows rose a bit in slight surprise. Although a disciple of Darth Sidious for the better part of a decade, he still realized that no amount of information was beyond his reach. He looked sideways at his master.

"Yes," he started slowly. "That is true, my lord. Although, with his father dead, I am not altogether sure what he will do now."

"All the more reason to grab the boy now, in case he decides to disappear," Sidious said. "If new troops are needed later on, he can always provide the material. If he doesn't provide it willingly…." He shrugged. "I hear they're doing interesting things with carbonite these days."

Anyone else might have taken that last remark as a joke, but Tyranus knew that his master was deadly serious. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps…we can give the boy sufficient incentive to help us, my lord," he mused.

"Go on," Sidious replied, a little curious.

"Jango Fett was, as you well know, the deadliest man in the galaxy. If you remember I was there on that ill-advised and ill-fated mission, sent by the Jedi council years ago, to stop the Mandalorians on Galidraan." Tyranus looked away, a look of mild disgust on his face as he remembered the battle. "Even though it was a massacre on both sides, I still remember Fett killing many Jedi with his bare hands." He turned and faced his master. "There's no reason to not expect the same kind of skill from his son. It's even possible that, with sufficient training, he could even excel his father."

Sidious' cowled head rose slightly and he slowly rounded on his apprentice, crossing his arms before him.

"_You_ wish to train him? Why?" he asked simply.

"Who better to teach him than a former Jedi?" replied Tyranus.

His master's gaze bore into his eyes. "The boy is only ten years old. Of what possible consequence can he have in this war?"

Tyranus dipped his head in respect. "For the war? Nothing, my lord, but I am thinking ahead. Once the Republic falls, the remaining Jedi will scatter and we will need someone of Fett's skills to ferret them out."

Sidious continued to stare at Tyranus for almost a whole minute. "Let us assume, for the moment, that you do train the boy. If he fails and dies..."

Tyranus shook his head. "In the first place, we would make sure that sufficient genetic material was extracted by the Kaminoans, and in the second," he looked steadily back at his master, "I know, for a fact, that he will not fail, Lord Sidious," he said with the utmost confidence.

"How can you be so certain?" Sidious asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"Because he witnessed his father's death at the hands of Mace Windu," Tyranus replied quietly.

Sidious' eyes widened slightly, then he threw his head back and he laughed a cold hard laugh.

"Well played, my friend, well played!"

Tyranus relaxed slightly. If his master had pushed the issue, he would have, without a moment's hesitation, 'incarcerated' the boy. However, he was trying honor a bargain struck several years ago. His master did not need to know that.

Lord Sidious rubbed his hands slowly. "Very well, I give you leave to train the boy. Let us see what you can make of this…Boba Fett. Bear in mind, however, we _are_ orchestrating a war."

Tyranus, knowing he was dismissed, bowed before his master, tuned on his heel, and walked off. A small smile twitched on his lips.

That went better than he expected.

-Cotinued-


	2. Acceptance

**Title:** "Mentor"

**Time Period:** Just at the end of Attack of The Clones

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **The Clone Wars begin to rage across the galaxy, and a Sith Lord helps a single boy takes his first step at reaching his destiny.

**Author's Notes: **This fic came from a discussion I had a few years ago on what happened to Boba right after his father was killed on Geonosis? There appears to be a lot of unwritten history from this time, to when we see him in ESB. I'm not exactly sure if this can be called Alternate Universe, but until proven otherwise..

None of the characters are mine, but if they were, I could kiss my college loans goodbye!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Chapter Two: "Acceptance"**

_Slave I _sliced through the turbulent atmosphere of Kamino heading towards the main capitol of Tipoca City . Space Traffic controllers, nervous at possible attacks from the Confederacy, immediately placed what defenses they had on alert and interrogated the incoming craft. The native Kaminoans, fully aware of the blossoming war in this region of the galaxy had been given reassurances that the Republic would be sending adequate forces for their defense. In the meantime, any craft that came into their system was immediately suspected of malice. However, the ship gave the proper identification/security codes and was granted clearance. There should have been no issue, since the defenses and security procedures were set up by the ships original owner.

The ship came in smoothly (if slowly) and landed on the specified platform. Its engines immediately powered down and the ship lay there, silent. Nothing emerged from the ship for some time until a door from the main hub of the city opened and several individuals walked out into the rain and towards the ship.

Taun We, Project Coordinator and Aide to the Prime Minister, walked towards the still ship with a squad of armored Clone Troopers. Although they had no space-based defenses to speak of, there was no reason not to use their own clones for personal protection.

The group stood there, soaking in the rain, Taun We looking at the ship, and the squad with weapons drawn. The lithesome Aide bent down and asked something of the squad commander. His hand went to his helmet, stood like that for several moments, and then he shook his head at the Aide, pointing to the side of his head.

The main hatch of _Slave I_ opened with a hiss and the squad of troopers immediately closed ranks around the Kaminoan. A single, solitary figure stood at the top of the floodlit hatch. Slowly, it walked down the ramp towards the group until it came into the rain and walked into the lights of the landing platform.

"Boba!" Taun We exclaimed. The boy appeared to take no notice of her as she walked right up to him and knelt down. The troopers, having lowered their weapons, walked up to the pair.

"Boba," the Kaminoan asked. "What happened? Where is your father? Where is Jango?" The boy said nothing, staring down at the wet platform.

Taun We was confused. It'd been several days ago that they'd received a surprise visit from Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Everything had gone extremely well from the tour of the lab facilities, to the review of the first battalions that were ready for deployment. Everything that is, until she introduced the Jedi to the original template for the Clone Army, Jango Fett. Following that meeting, she'd been surprised to find out that Jango and his son were preparing to leave! Not only that, she'd heard reports that a firefight had broken out on the landing platform where _Slave I_ was berthed. When she reached the scene, _Slave I_ was already gone and the Jedi Kenobi – in a rush – informed her that if the ship were to come back, its captain was to be detained and the Republic contacted immediately. Add the fact that Master Yoda, the Head of Jedi Council, had come – quite unexpectedly – sometime after to take command of the readied battalions. All in all, it had been a hectic few days.

Kaminoans were nothing if not thorough, but the Jedi's instructions had no provisions on the bounty hunter's son. Taun We thought the Jedi would want the boy held as well for questioning, but a part of her didn't want that. The scientific part of her knew that Boba was simply another clone (albeit one with no genetic tampering whatsoever), but over the years she had spent time with Boba, especially on those times when his father was out on long missions, and she had grown fond of him.

Taun We could see that something terrible had happened. The boy just stood there, soaking wet and not even taking notice. She knew, with a sigh, that she'd get no answers now.

"Boba," she said slowly. "Perhaps, we should go inside? Maybe get something warm to drink?" Boba just looked up at her blankly. She nervously glanced at one of the troopers, asking for help with a look. One nodded and came forward and gently placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Boba? Let's go inside," he said, his voice distorted slightly through his helmet speakers. The boy tensed and his eyes went wide. Even distorted, the voice was unmistakably that of his father's. Breathing hard, he yanked his arm away and started to back away. The trooper drew back his hand and looked at the others. The boy eyes darted from one trooper to another, and then with a gasp, he broke into a sprint towards the main entrance to the city, the cries of the others echoing behind him.

* * *

Boba ran.

He didn't care where, he didn't care how, but he ran. He ran after finding his father's helmet among the detritus of broken droids and dead Jedi. He ran when it became apparent that the fledgling Confederacy was going to lose the Battle of Geonosis. He barely remembered climbing into _Slave I_, strapping in and punching in the emergency takeoff program. Unconsciously, he must've hit the program to immediately return back to Kamino. Yes, his father had shown – and made him memorize – many safe houses in case of emergencies. But when the reality hit, when he held his father's helmet in his hands…..there was really only one place he could call home.

He didn't even remember being interrogated by Kamino Traffic Control or sending in the proper code clearance. Only when the flight computer kept querying him for final approach instructions, did he finally take over. He was running on his own 'automatic pilot' as he landed the ship, going through the post-flight checklist and shut-down procedure with maddening focus; he'd been too well taught by his father.

When the engines were finally powered down and only standby systems running, did he actually slump in the pilot's seat, staring out into the storms of Kamino as rain battered across the cockpit. The comm console kept beeping for his attention, but he paid it no mind. Eventually, he stared out and noticed a group of people led by a Kaminoan coming close to the ship. Only when he looked at who the Kaminoan was did he begin to stir.

The ramp lowered slowly and he walked out, not even noticing the downpour. He heard voices and recognized Taun We's always gentle tone. He'd have easily been led inside if it wasn't for one of the troopers coming forth and placing a hand on his shoulder. Although admittedly freezing from the rain, Boba's blood ran cold when he heard the voice from the clone.

His father's voice.

Unbidden, a memory flashed through his mind:

_The helmet sailed through the air, bounced off a rock…and something else fell away as well…_

He panicked and dashed past the others and into the city. He wasn't sure how far he'd run, but he started to see more and more armored clones walking around and knew he'd stumbled into one of the many training areas for the soldiers. Several soldiers caught sight of him and tried to call to him, since he'd been a regular visitor to see his father train them into what they were now.

Boba didn't want to deal with them, didn't want to see what he knew was behind every single one of those white armored helmets. He blindly ran into the first set of doors he came across and then closed them with both hands. He stood there, breathing hard pushing with all his might to hold back anyone coming through. A few moments passed when he realized there was a muttering behind him. Slowly, he turned his head to look behind…and a deep pit formed in his stomach.

Hundreds of people, wearing his father's face were staring right at him. Many had trays waiting in line for food, while the rest were in various stages of eating. All had stopped what they were doing when this interloper burst into their midst.

Boba had stumbled into the commissary.

The one nearest to him slowly stood up and walked towards him.

"Boba, are you okay?" one said. Boba could only clamp his hands to his head in dismay. _You're not my father….you're not my father! _ More and more of the clones got up, chairs sliding, and started towards him, hands outstretched.

"No," Boba started in a whisper. "You're dead….you're dead!" he screamed as he threw himself back out into the corridor.

His lungs burned and his heart thundered in his ears as he ran down one last corridor and up to a door he thought he'd never see. He nearly stumbled in exhaustion as he keyed in a sequence on the lock and went in, closing the door behind him.

The apartment was dark, just as he and his father left it. Things that were hastily left behind were still where they had been left when Boba and his father had left. The action figures, the toy starships…everything had been left untouched. In one dark corner, stood his mechanical nanny, MU-12, who always took care of him, especially on those times his father was away on long missions. On a whim, he went over and turned the droid on. Its slotted eyes immediately glowed, but didn't move immediately.

"Please enter pass phrase," it intoned. Boba remembered that his father, always security conscious, had built a bomb into the droids body in case one of his many enemies – past or present – might try to gather any information into his whereabouts. In the event they needed to blow the bomb intentionally, a counter-phrase could be given as well.

"'Until next time'," Boba replied, remembering another person – a friend of his father's - who recently died, one who was always nice and kind to him when she showed up.

The droid immediately powered up and took stock of its situation.

"Master Boba!" Mu-12 said, seeing the young boy before him. "What happened? Why are you here? Where's Master Jango?"

"Gone," was all Boba said and started to walk into what was left of his room.

"Gone?" MU-12 repeated. Boba just nodded, about to shut the door to his room.

_"Hello, Boba."_

He stopped abruptly, hearing the voice, the _true_ voice of his father, not one coming from a clone. He opened his door and looked out.

There stood MU-12 and coming from a projector on its chest was a life-sized hologram of his father. Mouth slightly agape, Boba walked out and faced the simulacrum. The image of his father paused a bit before continuing:

_"To be honest, I don't know if you'll ever see or hear this, son. I'm hoping not, but in the business I'm in…"_ He rubbed the back of his neck. _"Well, I always take precautions, don't I?"_ He looked wistfully across time and space at his son and cleared his throat. _"If you are looking at this recording, then I can only assume that…I died. I've gone up against almost every single sentient being this galaxy has, and the only one who might've beaten me is a Jedi."_ His face darkened. _"If that was the case, then the Jedi finished the job they started so many years ago."_

"You have no idea, dad," Boba whispered.

_"Parents usually have kids to continue whatever work they left behind. I took over the Mandalorians after the man who rescued me, Jaster Mereel, was killed in a trap. He made me who I am to day, and that's one of the reasons I had you, Boba_, _though please understand I don't love you any less. I wanted to see you continue Jaster Mereel's legacy: to bring back the Mandalorians. It's a lot to put on your shoulders, son, I know. But, I know you have it in you to do so."_

_"Not to leave you on your own, I've also made some arrangements."_ Here, Jango stared right into Boba's eyes. _"I'm leaving you with my Black Book."_ MU-12's chest cavity opened and a compact data crystal came out.

Boba took it, looking on as light played on its surface. _"In it,"_ continued Jango, _"you'll find every contact I've made, every thought I put down, every lesson learned when Jaster first found me as a kid and made me into a Mandalorian."_ Jango sighed and looked away. _"The other arrangement is that if something should happen to me, another will look after you for the time being, and I think you know who. He expressed interest in your progress when you helped me put down those anarchists on Kuat. If anyone can teach you about how to handle the people who killed all my men years ago, it's him. One thing, though,"_ here Jango leaned closer into the hologram pickup. _"Don't trust him for a moment, son, understand? He has his own agenda, and we have ours, and, for now, we're both following the same direction." _His father stopped there, thinking for a moment.

_"Remember Boba: your honor, your loyalty…these are the things that matter. When you accept a mission, when you've given your word, it's all that matters. And if you really are listening to this, then you'll also understand this final lesson: In battle, there can be no mercy."_

Jango paused again, and a smile tugged at his lips, something that rarely graced his features.

_"Never forget, son,"_ he said gently. _"Every time you look in a mirror, you'll always see me looking back at you."_ He looked down and then back up again.

_"Goodbye, son."_

The hologram fizzled, and then disappeared. Boba just stared at the empty space for a bit, and hand started to reach out a little then stopped. He sighed and it dropped back to his side. He turned about and went back into his room.

Boba sat there, for what seemed like hours, just staring at the crystal in his hand. Idly, he wondered why no else had bothered to check if he'd hidden here. A knock came from the door and MU-12 peeked in.

"Master Boba, there's a gentlemen here to see you."

Boba nodded and squeezed his fist until it enveloped the crystal. "I know," he said simply.

He walked out into the main living room and was not surprised to see Tyranus standing near the window, staring out into the seething storm. His father's former employer turned and regarded him with hooded eyes.

"You know why I am here," he said. Boba nodded once. "The arrangement I originally made with your father I can also extend to you, as well: an army to eventually hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights, the same ones who killed your father." Boba said nothing, his father having said to never jump into an arrangement too hastily. Tyranus put a hand up.

"Before you make any decision, however, it might be prudent to take care of some unfinished business." He gestured towards the door and in floated a long platform with a cloth covered bundle on it. Boba's eyes widened as he stared from it to Tyranus. "I have many assets at my disposal, young man. It was not difficult to find and bring the body here," he said gently.

Boba swallowed and walked up to the platform. From the shape, he could see that all of his father was there. Good. He placed a careful hand on his father's covered head.

"Outside," he said. "My father would've wanted it that way."

Tyranus nodded and led the way.

* * *

For a water covered world, Kamino had no wood to speak of, but simple incendiaries were placed around the body. Boba noted that, for once, the storms seemed to back off with only the barest rain now coming down. It was almost as if the heavens were holding it's breath at what was to come. Tyranus stood right next to the body as Boba came up with the last item that was rightfully his father's. Carefully, he placed the helmet back on and pulled away the shroud.

"What of the armor?" Tyranus asked quietly. "Will you not need it later?"

Boba looked steadily up at the tall man. "That was my father's. I'll find my own."

Tyranus nodded and walked down a ways from the pyre. Boba looked once at his father's body and then followed. With both standing a ways away, Boba hit a single switch on a remote.

Instantly, flames burst around the body. Smoke began to curl away and eventually the armor began to burn as well. The flames reached higher and higher into the sky. Boba kept his eyes on the funeral pile, keeping that one image memorized for years to come. It was at that moment, watching the glowing remains of his father, that he realized that his life would never be the same. From now on, he would have a single mission. He looked back up at Tyranus.

"I want you to teach me how to beat them, how to kill them," Boba said.

Tyranus nodded, but also brought a warning finger up. "I give you one last chance to back out, Boba, for I will be a difficult taskmaster. You _will_ know fear, you _will_ know pain, and it's even possible that you will know death. Is what you want worth that?"

Boba looked back at the still-burning pyre, the flames dancing across his eyes. He then looked steadily back at Tyranus, but said nothing, since nothing needed to be said. He looked over at MU-12, who accompanied them outside. There was still one more thing left to do.

The droid looked down at him and Boba spoke a single, remembered phrase:

"'Zam's gone'."

The droid simply looked at him and dipped its head.

"Understood. Goodbye, Master Boba." With that, it started back into the city.

Tyranus looked down at Boba and nodded. Then both walked towards their respective craft.

MU-12 walked into the apartment of his former masters. Items were still strewn around from another lifetime: toys, some clothes, etc. It came to the exact center of the room and stood there. A second passed before the incendiary explosive went off in its chassis. Flames consumed every square meter of the apartment; incinerating everything and burning away any link or connection that anyone had lived there.

High above Tipoca City , _Slave I_ and a Geonosian solar sailer take off, circle once, and then disappear into the night sky.

-Fin-


End file.
